metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmu Borgir
Dimmu Borgir (pron-enˌdɪmuː ˈbɔrɡɪr in English) is a Norwegian black metal band from Oslo, Norway, formed in 1993. Dimmu borgir means "dark cities" or "dark fortresses" in Icelandic and Old Norse. The name is derived from a volcanic formation in Iceland, Dimmuborgir. The band has been through numerous line-up changes over the years, with guitarist Silenoz and Vocalist Shagrath being the only founding members left. Biography For all tid (1993-1996) Dimmu Borgir started as a satanic, melodic black metal band in 1993. Formed by Shagrath, Silenoz, and Tjodalv, the band released an EP in 1994 entitled Inn i evighetens mørke ("Into the Darkness of Eternity" in English). This short EP sold out within weeks, and the band followed up with the 1994 full length album For all tid ('For all Time' in English) . This album featured musical contributions by members of Dødheimsgard and Ved Buens Ende. The initial lineup consisted of Shagrath playing drums with Tjodalv on guitar and Silenoz backing vocals, however this changed before the release of Stormblåst (translates to "Storm Blown") on Cacophonous Records in 1996. Stormblåst received high praise from many melodic black metal fans, and is often regarded as a highlight of the band's career. It is also the last album which features all lyrics written and sung in Norwegian. Enthrone Darkness Triumphant (1996-1998) After Stormblåst, Dimmu Borgir's lineup took a sharp turn. Keyboardist Stian Aarstad left the band due to his obligation to serve in the Norwegian army, thus being unable to participate in the 1996 recording of Devil's Path. That period was also marked by the departure of their bassist Brynjard Tristan and the arrival of Nagash. Stian Aarstad returned for the recording of 1997's Enthrone Darkness Triumphant. While on tour to support the album, he had trouble attending rehearsals and being on tour, and was subsequently fired. Enthrone Darkness Triumphant was a huge success for the band, and was their first release signed to Nuclear Blast, a well-known German record label. The album was recorded in the Abyss Studios, owned by Hypocrisy's frontman Peter Tägtgren. Spiritual Black Dimensions and Puritanical Euphoric Misanthropia (1998-2002) After the tour for Enthrone Darkness Triumphant, the band recruited new members Mustis on keyboards and Astennu on lead guitar. Dimmu Borgir's following full-length albums Spiritual Black Dimensions in 1999 and 2001's Puritanical Euphoric Misanthropia, both met critical acclaim. . However, a new line-up change occurred between the two albums; Nagash quit and was replaced by new bassist/clean singer ICS Vortex, as well as Tjodalv leaving (due to his family commitments, and to form the subsequent band Susperia), only to be replaced with Nicholas Barker, fresh out of Cradle of Filth. Astennu was fired from his guitar duties as well due to incompatibility (reportedly, he was speaking ill of the band behind their backs and wanted them to be a Morbid Angel cover band). Death Cult Armageddon and Stormblast MMV (2002-2006) Despite regular video play on MTV2 and Fuse TV that their follow-up album would receive, the band has stated that they are not "commercially-oriented," and instead, they 'simply wish to spread their message to more people'. In 2003, Dimmu Borgir used their major record label financial leverage to record an album titled Death Cult Armageddon. On this album the band decided to not use a live orchestra instead leaving the duty mostly to the band's keyboardist, Mustis, in the studio. In 2004, Dimmu Borgir performed on the mainstage at Ozzfest. Sections of the album were recorded with the Prague Philharmonic Orchestra to enhance the classical arrangements which have always augmented the band's style. However, in multiple interviews Shagrath mentions the many troubles and shortcomings that came along with using the orchestra from Prague. Two full weeks of studio work were spent cleaning up the mistakes. In Sorte Diaboli (2006-2009) Dimmu Borgir's eighth album, In Sorte Diaboli, was released April 24, 2007. A special edition version was released in a boxed case with a DVD, backward-printed lyrics, and a mirror. The album artwork was released on February 14, 2007 on a promotional webpage for the album. who had to leave the band in mid tour in 2007 because of a neck injury, resulting in limited movement of his right arm. With the release of this album, Dimmu Borgir became the first black metal band with a number one album in their native country. Departure of ICS Vortex and Mustis, Abrahadabra (2009-2012) In 2009, members ICS Vortex and Mustis independently announced their departure from Dimmu Borgir. Mustis released a statement claiming his disfavor with the band, stating that he was not properly credited for his writing contributions to the band's music, mentioning possibly taking legal action. http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=126138 Dimmu Borgir soon after confirmed the two's dismissal from the band, making their own statement on their official webpage, claiming the two were fired for lack of a work ethic, poor stage performance, greed, and among other things, personal differences. http://www.dimmu-borgir.com/index.php?action=fullnews&showcomments=1&id=26 In the same statement, Shagrath, Silenoz, and Galder wrote "Funny then, how the new album is halfway finished written already by the rest of us without any of these guys' input, still having all those elements we're known for." No reference is made to a title or release date for the album. Eonian (2018-persent) Production of Eonian originally started at least in 2012 but faced many delays for years after. However, it was given an eventual official release date of May 4, 2018, which ended up being their first original studio album in nearly 8 years following 2010's Abrahadabra. The band self-produced the album while the engineering was handled by Jens Bogren. Dimmu Borgir had to re-sign to their current label Nuclear Blast and reflect on communication during the eight-year gap. During this gap, three of the band members became fathers and focused on their family life. When describing the album's sound, Silenoz stated that the symphonic metal parts are more symphonic while the black metal sound of Dimmu is more black metal this time around. In April, Dimmu Borgir announced limited tour dates for the month of August 2018 with the band playing shows in Las Vegas, Chicago, Toronto, and New York City. The first single from the album, "Interdimensional Summit", was released on February 23, 2018 on 7" vinyl with an accompanying promotional video. The song received a mixed reception from fans due to its inclusion of folk metal elements to the music. The second single, "Council of Wolves and Snakes", was released on March 30, 2018 with an accompanying music video. Discography *''For All Tid'' (1994) *''Stormblåst'' (1996) *''Enthrone Darkness Triumphant'' (1997) *''Spiritual Black Dimensions'' (1999) *''Puritanical Euphoric Misanthropia'' (2001) *''Death Cult Armageddon'' (2003) *''Stormblast MMV'' (2005) *''In Sorte Diaboli'' (2007) *''Abrahadabra'' (2010) *''Eonian (2018)'' Members Current * Shagrath (Stian Tomt Thoresen) – vocals (since 1995), drums (1993–1995), guitars (1995–1997), bass (2005) * Silenoz (Sven Atle Kopperud) – rhythm guitars (since 1993), lead vocals (1993–1995), bass (2005) *Galder (Tom Rune Andersen) – lead guitars (since 2000) Former * Tjodalv (Ian Kenneth Åkesson) – lead guitars (1993–1995), drums, percussion (1995–1999) * Stian Aarstad – keyboards, piano (1993–1997) * Brynjard Tristan (Ivar Tristan Lundsten) – bass (1993–1996) * Nagash (Stian Arnesen) – bass, backing vocals (1996–1999) * Astennu (Jamie Stinson) – lead guitars (1997–1999) * Mustis (Øyvind Mustaparta) – keyboards, piano (1998–2009) * ICS Vortex (Simen Hestnæs) – bass (1999–2009), clean vocals (1998–2009) * Nicholas Barker – drums, percussion (1999–2005) * Hellhammer (Jan Axel Blomberg) – drums, percussion (2005–2008) Session * Jens Petter – lead guitars (1996–1997) * Kimberly Goss – keyboards (1997–1998) * Aggressor (Carl-Michael Eide) – drums, percussion (1997) * Archon – lead guitars (2000) * Reno Kiilerich – drums, percussion (2003–2004) * Tony Laureano – drums, percussion (2004–2005, 2007–2008) * Secthdamon (Odd Tony Ingebrigtsen) – bass (2007) * Snowy Shaw (Tommie Helgesson) – bass, clean vocals (2010) * Daray (Dariusz Brzozowski) – drums, percussion (2008-present) * Cyrus (Terje Andersen) – bass guitar (2010-present) * Gerlioz (Geir Bratland) – keyboards, synthesizer (2010-present) External links * Official website * Official Facebook page * Stormblast.net (Dimmu Borgir fan site) Category:Norwegian black metal bands Category:Black metal bands Category:Bands